


Blood and Honey

by Caramel_Roze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Choking, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Nostalgia, Pool & Billiards, Porn with Feelings, Rival Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramel_Roze/pseuds/Caramel_Roze
Summary: They were rivals; yet amongst all the bitterness, both cannot deny the forbidden thoughts they have of the other.One night, however, they drunkenly decide to give into their desires.Then, what started out as a game of seduction became something else none of the two expected.





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the sinful Ashur shippers out there <3  
> Lots of love

 

**8:00 PM, New York City.**

 

Shots rang out amidst the night time buzz of New York City. After stammering their final pathetic pleas, the boys were shot mercilessly between the eyes and fell dead to the Lynx’s gun. The owner of the gun’s eyes blank and unemotional as the bodies fell.

The crowd of gang members who were there for the execution, watched on in fear at the display of absolute authority the blonde youth exhibited to them. Many looked to him with awe, respect and willingly submitted to his deadly emerald glare.

Others of course, would look on in hate, jealousy and lust as their adolescent minds were filled with rampant thoughts of making the Lynx submit somehow. Of course, none of them were brave enough to act on these forbidden desires, as that would surely mean death.

But one man’s thoughts rivalled them all.

Sweat fell down a slightly flushed face as Frederick Arthur was roused by the scene; yet jealousy simmered below. He hated it of course, the power Ash wielded – power that should’ve been his and his alone. But at the same time, the rush of admiration flooded into his veins as that boy whom years ago Arthur thought was just some pretty punk, had now become this ferocious beautiful animal. An animal whose eyes resembled glistening blades of green ice that danced in the fires of hell - Like the devil he was.

“Right.” Ash’s dulcet yet firm voice cut through the crowd motioning their heads to turn to their leader. “Next time someone wants to be cheeky and sell drugs on my turf without me knowing.” He jabbed his thumb to the corpses behind him and gave a small smile. “You’re welcome to join them.” Everyone straightened their backs at the comment and a few stammered “We won’t boss!”

Then, Ash’s gaze found Arthur’s own unwavering stare amongst the crowd. Both rivals looked to the other, locked in some glare as if assessing and challenging the other to blink. It was always like this with them. A glare was enough to cut the atmosphere and turn the still alley into a war zone. Aside from shivering under their shared intensity, Arthur found himself chuckling under the blonde’s emerald glare.

“What? I didn’t do anything.” He shrugged.

Irked by the weak denial, Ash holstered his gun before he slowly walked over to Arthur. Several members quickly moved to give Ash way as he sauntered to the spiked blonde.  When he reached him, they were face to face; Ash with his hands crossed and Arthur with his hands stuck comfortably in his pockets. From close by, Wookie stood confidently beside Arthur as if reassuring him with his presence. _It helped, having someone like Wookie stick up for him in trying times._

Before glancing quickly at Wookie, Ash turned his head to Arthur and tilted his head as he spoke. “Well, intel tells me a different story.” His matter of factly tone irritated Arthur to no end.

“I fucking told you I didn’t have anything to do with this.” Arthur growled.

Wookie defended, “You heard him! He didn’t do anything! And if he did, where’s the proof?” His bold voice cut through the alley, whilst protectively placing an arm to divide Arthur and Ash.

Once again, Arthur beamed with ease at the fearlessness of his right hand man. How he was right to pick him. It made it even more enjoyable to see that Ash’s usually blasé face momentarily contorted into a slight grimace at Wookie’s protectiveness. In witnessing Wookie’s arm, Alex peeked from the crowd and began moving to their position. A hand hidden in his jacket with a clear bulge.

 _Oh boy, if this continued there’d be more corpses to clean_ , Arthur sighed. He looked to Ash and gave a calm smile, “Really Ash, you really want to do this? Here?” then he grinned. Ash’s grimace deepened and inwardly his blood boiled from the fury of being underestimated. “This isn’t over Arthur” He warned in a low voice. After turning to face Wookie with a strange look, Ash turned and walked back to face the entire gang. “We’re done here today. This serves as a warning to you all. My turf, my rules. Clear?”

A grumble of approval escaped the crowd. Ash then gave a curt nod to Alex.

“I’ll leave you in charge on who cleans these.” He motioned to the corpses. “Tell Charlie or the other cops the usual.”  Alex firmly nodded, his stare unwavering and devoted to every word. Finally, Ash turned to the rest. “Now, if anyone has any information on any drug incidents happening here, or _any happening at the moment-_ ” Ash gaze landed on Arthur. “Then tell me. You will be paid for it. That’s it. Go.” Then, at his command, everyone dispersed into their own groups and walked away. Well, almost everybody.

Ash turns to see Arthur still leaning against the wall with Wookie remaining by his side. “You really live to annoy me don’t you Frederick?” He spat out. At the mention of his real name, Arthur flinched and the hatred he felt deepened. “Well, can’t have you having fun,  _Boss_. That’d be boring for some of us wouldn’t it?” he replied with a taut tone.

They glared at one another again, only this time Arthur’s smirk withstood Ash’s grimace; both thinking of the various ways of murdering the other. Then, they stopped as Ash gave out an exasperated sigh before stomping off in a huff. Some of his other subordinates followed in suit with each giving their own glare at Arthur before heading out in the direction of the buzzing streets.

As Ash walked away, Arthur found himself watching him carefully. The way he moved himself, that easy grace and confidence he had in each step. The light swish of his hips, the swing of his lean arms made Arthur want to rip into him, to make him feel weak, helpless and submit.

Feeling his friend tense, Wookie placed a reassuring hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Just ignore em’ Arthur. They don’t know nothing.” Arthur turned to him with a small smile, “Thanks Wookie”. It really meant the world to the disgraced former gang boss that at least through all the bull crap he’d put up with on a daily basis, at least Wookie stood by him. At least there’s that.

“Fuck Ash. Just fuck him.”

Just thoughts of the blonde’s unwavering confidence made him want to rip him apart, to tear into his seemingly soft flesh so deeply that it bruised for years to come. _He wanted to choke him, mark him, claim him….._ Arthur’s vulgar thoughts whirled in his head and made his stomach turn.

“Let’s go get a drink Wookie.” Arthur spat out. Wookie looked to him concerned but nodded. “Uh sure, let’s get back to our bar. Drinks on me ‘kay?” Wookie placed a hand on Arthur’s shoulders and walked with him into the streets, ignoring the stares and glares they received as they walked. The remainder of Arthur’s own gang followed as well.

 

* * *

 

 

After checking up on Griffin, with the mandatory yet tiring task of helping him feed, toilet and other daily tasks, Ash decided he wanted to get wasted. Additionally, aside from the usual turmoil occurring in his mind, he was angry – all due to a certain bastard.

After finishing up with tending to his brother whom remained silent, the emerald-eyed blonde stalked towards their gang’s bar. A drink, he needed a drink to ease himself. To stop him from thinking about his shitty life and Frederick fucking Arthur.

_Arthur…_

Just thinking of that guy’s shameless smirk and the protective closeness he had with Wookie made Ash cringe. He wasn’t feeling himself he thought, _was it their closeness he was envious of….wait… envious?_

…Perhaps it had to do with the fact that he had to kill 3 of his former friends. Murder does mess the mind up, he reasoned, well unless you were some sadist who got off on that.

Ash sauntered to the counter. Worried murmurs echoed throughout the walls. As Ash sat down and rested his arms on the wooden counter, their bartender came into view from the back with his usual smile and crossed arms. “Hey Boss, the usual?”

“The usual, thanks Boko.”

He took the shot glass of brandy and downed it in an instant, then Ash’s mind wandered. Ash had always known himself to be a guarded individual who preferred to play things close to his chest. It has never suited him to be open with his emotions or get close to anyone other than his inner circle. Emotions confused and disorientated him and when he was confused, he was vulnerable and lashed out like an animal.

He thought after years of pain and hurt he’d hide his emotions away better, however just the mere sight of Arthur’s face made him flinch in anger. It was infuriating that despite Arthur’s fall from power, the bastard had the power to slowly coax such hatred from him.

It made him mad that just one word from that mouth or one glare from those cruel eyes would ruin his entire day. He knew Arthur wanted to him upset, it was what he enjoyed; he knew how much his presence alone annoyed the emerald eyed blonde. Ash’s fist clenched and unclenched on the shot glass in an attempt to quell the rage and other feverish feelings that consumed him as he drank on.

Arthur had no right to make him feel this way.

 

_ _ _

 

Meanwhile, in another bar, and in a similar rut, Arthur drunk his own brandy and slammed the glass onto the counter. His mind was whirling with similar thoughts of hatred, murderous intent and soon after the few drinks he’s had, lust.

In the background, Wookie warned him about the amount he’d drunk tonight, but Arthur’s mind was clouded and drowned out his friend’s concern. He thought to himself, If only that hot little fucker would drop the ‘Boss’ act and just go back to being short and cute as he was before when he first met him years ago. If he was a bit weaker, he’d keep sending him back to reform school and have his guys deal with him there.

_Oh if only…_

Then again, that was around the time Arthur truly believed Ash was the prettiest boy he’d seen – like straight out from some Calvin Klein magazine.

_Oh fuck, why…why now?_

He needed to calm down, and forget that the dirty thoughts had ever crossed his mind. He could forget the scent of his sweat and skin on the day he duelled him, or the way his eyes were filled with a hot green fire which seemed to envelop his own. Like a devil from hell sent to torment and remind him of his weakness.

It seemed fitting, like karma even; that he was weak at the thought of him: the thought that Ash was some kind of monster, some beautiful monster since no person would look so tempting….so beautiful and so forbidden at the same time. _If he had the chance, he’d pin him down, he'd make him beg, he’d…_

“OI ARTHUR! EARTH TO ARTHUR??!”

Wookie’s booming interrupted his thoughts, and perhaps that was best.

“Whaaaat?” Arthur drawled, the alcohol’s effect spreading throughout his body and mind, making him feel lax and slumped. His mind a mix of colours and confusion with thoughts of Ash added into the fray – thoughts of duelling once more, to repeat their dangerous dance of violence and seduction.

_Fuck…Fuuuuuck I need to get laid._

Arthur pitifully whimpered. Wookie gave a sigh before turning to one of their guys and demanding, “Yo, find some cheap rent girl and have her come here to our base pronto! Boss needs to get laid quick.” A guy went and run out the bar with a wad of cash given by Wookie.

 


	2. Mind Games

 

 _“Ughh I shouldn’t have drunk too much….”_ The emerald-eyed blonde complained while leaning against the shower wall. He turned the shower on and felt the warm water splash onto his tired form, his sensitivity rose as the temperature made his body shiver in delight and relief. He loved showers, a perfect way to relax and reflect. It also cleansed him of the sin he committed. 

However, as relaxing as the shower was, thoughts of annoyance returned his mind. Arthur, it was always Frederick Arthur. Ash placed a hand against his eyes then combed his hair through his fingers as the water poured down. 

In his hazy mind, he saw his face, the wide sly grin and those eyes filled with malicious intent _._ _“Really Ash, you really want to do this? Here?”_ Remembering his haughty tone was infuriating, yet he found himself intrigued that the jackass didn’t waver for a moment when he spoke to him. Ash had to admit, that despite the cowardly move he pulled when duelling with him a year ago, Arthur had remained shamelessly confident. Like the haughty persona of a gang-leader was in Arthur’s nature; despite the fall from grace.

Just remembering his smirk threw everything into turmoil inside his drunken thoughts. So many feelings he didn’t understand. He thought Arthur would be easy to understand as a person, as ambition clearly exuded from him. Yet, there was a humane complexity behind his arrogance that Ash somewhat found fascinating despite how much he hated him.

_He didn't hate me.... All the time.._

In the far past, Ash remembered the strange closeness he felt when he first came upon Arthur. The man lead the gangs with such callous pride and superiority. Despite the clear flaws in the group structure, Ash was impressed by it. Impressed and envious of such a large following serving one man.

As the water poured down, Ash contemplated. The happiest memory he could remember when being with Arthur was his Billiards mentoring. Aside from teasing him about how amateur he was, Arthur taught him how to angle his cue stick properly. At Dino’s, he was taught a certain way, yet he found Arthur’s method more advantageous albeit a bit sly, like the mentor himself. Always afterwards whenever he followed his advice, the guy would absentmindedly ruffle his hair and call him “adorable”.

Years passed. Soon, he grew up and Ash wasn’t as weak and adorable anymore. He was a gang leader, and would never be underestimated again. Even by the guy he once admired so much. He thought he would get over his slight crush of him from years ago, but now…

The way he glared at him had gotten under his skin and made him feel….something. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought he knew himself more than anyone regardless of who touches his body. He wanted to feel disgusted at remembering his crush on Arthur and yet, his stomach flipped at the thought. 

_What’s going on with me?_

Ash thought hopelessly. He didn’t really find his glare….attractive, did he? It was absurd

However, the nagging voice in the back of his mind snickered at his denial. Lust was a difficult emotion for him; usually the emotion was forced on him by perverts. And yet this time, Ash found himself acknowledging the growing lust he felt when thinking of his most hated foe. He knew all too well that you can fool anyone, but never yourself. Right now, he was aroused by Arthur, and he had to accept that. Perhaps it was the alcohol playing with his head or the warm sensuality he felt whenever he was at ease in the shower.

All those thoughts accumulated to one thought: What would Arthur do to him in bed?

Would he be rough and forceful like the many others before him? Or would he be gentle yet pleasing as he thrusted himself into his willing depths, angling his thrusts at just the right spot so Ash could feel the same pleasure… _wait._

God. No. When did this become about having sex with _him?_ This was fucking Arthur he was talking about!

Ash turned off the water and slumped onto the tiles, his thoughts in disarray. 

He blamed the brandy, it was all the brandy’s fault. He also blamed his inability to find a partner himself. Anyone would do rather than that bastard. He could pick some nice girl or anyone else who’d give him a good time. However, wouldn’t that make him more like the perverts who abused him years prior? Just a person looking for physical intimacy rather than emotional attachment. Then, he sighed.

He remembered his past love. The girl he thought he found love with, only to lose her. At that point, Ash knew love wouldn’t come easy with him; he’d spent too much time in the abnormal world that no good person from the normal world would ever love him.

But, if that was the case…he should just have a fling. A meaningless fling, just to settle himself and his loins. If he was abnormal, he’d at least do this one thing for himself. Or better yet, just jerk himself off like always. That always helped; somewhat.

….Absentmindedly, Ash found his hands sliding down his pecs imagining another’s hand doing the same thing. A rough hand, connected to a lean but moderately muscled arm.

_Ahh…would sex with Arthur really be that bad?_

Their current relationship was founded on hate and hate alone. But how would such a volatile relationship translate into the bedroom?

As his hand slid down from his pectorals to his stomach and gradually reached his cock, Ash tried a last ditch effort to stop himself from thinking about Arthur. However, it was fruitless. Ash had a very active imagination all due to his experience in assuming tactical strategies in warfare. However, it hadn’t been used for masturbatory material in a long while. Now, the moment has arisen, and Ash found himself unable to stop.

He imagined those rough hands connected to a bare naked body, a matured one that rivalled his own in size and shape. Arthur’s body. He imagined the body right behind him, with a hardened member pressing urgently against his soft buttocks desperate to connect with him. Arthur’s arms slowly explored and stroked his body and pulled the aroused blonde into his chest. Then Arthur’s scarred hand found itself stroking higher up his body, stroking Ash’s jaw gently before reaching to touch Ash’s pink lips, wet with saliva.

“Suck em’” His husky voice demanded. Ash panted hotly at the comment, as the husky voice Arthur used made him stroke his hardened member even faster; precum slowly showing at the slit. When Ash didn’t comply with his demand, Arthur growled before sinking his teeth onto Ash’s neck in retaliation. Ash yelped.

“Do what I say or I’ll fuck you so hard until you can’t stand.” He then smirked before lapping the bite mark.

_The vision was so….good. So much hotter than the previous times he’d done this..._

Before he could think, his Arthur had forcefully lifted one of his legs and pressed his cock onto his throbbing pink hole. Ash yelped once more which prompted him to open his lips, forcing Arthur’s fingers to invade inside his sweltering mouth. “There you go.” The husky voice replied, innuendo thick in its tone. Then without warning, Arthur slowly began pressing his wet member into Ash’s entrance.

Ash at that point was delirious. Here he was, pleasuring himself in his bathroom, his gang mates just a room across from him, and of all the people he chose to jerk off to, it was Arthur.

The Arthur in his thoughts saw the discomfort in his eyes and quickly aimed a sharp thrust into him, and Ash gasped aloud. As Arthur began thrusting from behind him, Ash pulled and twisted the man’s spiked hair at the pain. As the thrusts became quicker and rougher, the fingers in his mouth went deeper until it touched the back of his throat forcing Ash to choke. “Keep sucking. Unless you want them to hear you?” the low and aroused voice echoed into his ear.

Ash panted lightly as he sucked his own fingers while thinking they were Arthur’s. Oh, to suck these fingers from his scarred hand in particular. What cruel irony. He was the one who scarred them. Arthur would never forgive him for that. And yet, he licked and sucked them like they were a lifeline. He imagined the groans that would escape Arthur’s mouth as he sucked them with his expert tongue – or so he’d been told. How would Arthur like him? _Would he want it like this?_

Ash panted at the delicious thoughts circulating in his hazy mind. It felt so wrong to imagine himself submitting to Arthur’s touch of all people. Yet, this wasn’t really Arthur, just a subconscious version of him that acted on whatever Ash wanted him to do. He wasn’t powerless to this Arthur as he was to his former patrons. This Arthur acted on the desires Ash pushed onto him. It was disgusting to think of, but here he was, feeling desire for Arthur. He was so transfixed on this image of a sweaty and flushed Arthur thrusting so desperately into his aching body that Ash realized that he was becoming delirious with want for actual contact. He ached to feel Arthur’s flesh against his, imaging how hot it would be.

_‘Ahh…’_

Ash pressed himself further against the tiles and spread his legs wider, conjuring more lacivicious images of Arthur’s lips nipping his own, his tongue slick on his neck, his abs pressing hard onto his back, and his lean legs balancing them both as he thrusted into him faster and faster.

Ash mewled and twirled his fingers with his tongue, enveloping them in his saliva before slipping them one by one into his throbbing hole. He then proceeded to stretch himself out by thrusting them in and out of the slippery depths. Ash imagined it was his rival’s hard member slamming deeply into him, fucking him ruthlessly and chasing the pleasure. The thought of Arthur overpowering him made him feel incredibly hot. 

The image was so perfect that his mind reconjured another image. This time, they were on a bed, and he was lying down. Ash's hands were tied to the headboard and he faced Arthur who licked his lips as he leered at him from above. Closing his eyes, Ash imagined his rival's passionate assault on his body as he held onto his hips and without pause, thrusted deep into him. To deepen the pleasure, Ash crossed his legs onto Arthur’s waist thereby forcing his cock deeper within him. At the thought, Ash even began whispering unheard pleas to an imaginary Arthur which echoed off the tiled walls. Just imagining Arthur’s wrinkled brow, the sweat dripping down his chin, his closed eyes and his deep breaths as he determinedly moved faster… _Ohh oh yes. Yes, he was actually getting off to this._

Now, the blonde was close. So close that his muscles tensed as his body prepared to release the pent up desire pooling in his nether regions. Then, at the peak of coming, Ash briefly saw those familiar blue eyes dilated with adoration yet a predatory smirk etched itself onto his lips. He moved down until his lips nudged Ash's pink nipple. 

“You’re mine _, honey_.” The low husky voice stated before biting it.

At that, Ash exploded. White stars and the heavens appeared behind his closed eyelids. He groaned as he shot his load onto the tiles across him. Then afterwards, he sank down the shower wall and onto the wet floor. He panted heavily, his mind a mix of lust and humiliation. He grabbed the handle of the shower and turned it on to allow the water to cascade on him again; and the evidence of his dirty deed. He lay for a while as he panted and waited for the strength in his arms and limbs to return. 

He realised it then, as he waited. That the old saying he read and heard about may not be complete bullshit after all. Perhaps there is some line between love and hate or whatever. _Otherwise, why the hell am I like this?_

Then it hit him. He wanted Arthur. Well, physically. Or emotionally? He didn’t know, but he acknowledged that he wanted Arthur, right now. He was definitely attractive to a tee, physically pleasing and strong in his own way and much different from the larger men he’d been with. Now, the question was if he should pursue this wish of his. Was he forward enough to ask his rival to bed him until the dawn?

But he knew Arthur hated him as much as he did, and that was a solid fact.

_Convince him? Show him he’s interested?_

Ash was cunning, he knew how to please and attract people at will. Perhaps he could try to do so with Arthur? He could convince him it was just a one time fling, and even give the greedy bastard some turf afterwards to shut him up. He chuckled at the stupidity of it all.

_Huh look at me, looking at Arthur like he’s some secret mistress. What the hell…_

However, Ash found it hard to believe that this desire he felt wasn’t one sided. Arthur had spoken on occasion on finding him attractive. The way their eyes met tonight held behind pent up passion; and Ash could tell from a mile away. Arthur most definitely wanted to fuck him too, and now he was going to get what he wanted.

_Fuck rationality. Fuck everything. Just let me have this one thing. This one momentary pleasure. That’s all._

Determined, Ash turned off the water, grabbed the towel on the rack and stepped out while conjuring a plan. Perhaps he should just call him and ask? Would that work? 

As he headed to his closet to grab clothes, his phone rang.

Ash walked over to grab his phone and the screen blarred a familiar number. A number that hadn’t called him in a long time.

 

_ _ _ _

 

Fucking the rent girl had been unsatisfying. Sure she had a great body, but there wasn’t a fire in Arthur’s loins when he did her.

Instead, he had imagined someone else entirely. And god did he hate himself for it. Afterwards, he told the girl to get out and watched as she angrily left. Then Arthur found himself lonely and horny that he absentmindedly drunk called someone on his phone. What he didn’t realise until a few minutes of ringing, was that the person actually picked up, and the voice shocked him.

“Why are you calling me Arthur?” a firm and familiar voice answered him. Ash’s voice.

 _…Oh when the hell did it sound so sexy?_ Arthur might be drunk, but his ear could hear the faint pants from across the receiver.

“Well fuck you too. I can call you whenever I want. Haven’t called you in forever so why not-”

“What do you want?” The voice demanded strongly. Slowly, the mere sound of Ash breathing had Arthur grow increasingly hot.

Oh, he could choke the life out of that lithe pale throat, _watch Ash as he gasped for air as he fucked him from below…_

“…Arthur…are you jerking off?”

Arthur was interrupted by his ministrations by the beautiful voice that lulled his hands to slowly stroke his hardening member. 

“... Maybe I am, or not. What's it to you?" Arthur replied casually. He wanted to annoy Ash more, or just keep him on the line just so he can jerk himself off to completion. He imagined a seductive sight in his mind, _of Ash bouncing on his cock and screaming, screaming for more._

“…What are you imagining?” The reply cut him off guard.

“...…you.” Arthur found himself admitting out of nowhere.

“Me huh? nice taste.” The voice chuckled cheekily. _This was still Ash…right?_ Arthur was shocked by the turn of event but continued.

“I..look I know this sounds wrong... But..I...  want you.” Arthur growled against the receiver.

“Oh? that’s sweet. What do you want with me?”

“A lot of things.”

“Like what?”

“You naked on a bed, and my cock deep inside you."

He knew he wasn’t in his right mind at the moment, but Arthur swore he heard a hitch of breath from across the phone. Ash’s breathing became heavier.

“That’s..  it?” Ash breathed out.

Arthur chuckled. “Oh god, you don’t know the half of the things I want to do to you. I’d rip your clothes off, tie you to the bed, wrap your legs around me-"

Arthur paused to breathe as his stroking quickened at the delicious image. 

"What then. . Tell me" Ash begged from the receiver.

"Id whisper in your ears and tell you you're mine, and make you beg for me. Beg for my big wet cock to stab your hole like the slut you are...”

...Fuck. Just- _fuck._

“Then, if I'm feeling up for it, I'd suck your cock, deep throat you until your pretty mouth can’t talk back. Then you’d lose control... And I'd give it to you so hard. Fuck you on and on, harder and harder."

Ash gulped.

"... Oh. . Oh that's..." Ash didn't respond for a bit.

Ash was slowly going insane from across the phone line. His breathing was ragged with want just listening to Arthur’s voice alone.

 _.... God, he needed it_. He didn’t care anymore. Drunk or not, Ash knew he needed this. He couldn’t wait anymore. The Ash from hours before would berate him for this, but now he didn’t give two shits. Right now, Ash wanted to get laid.

“..... Okay you've convinced me. Meet me at the Santino Hotel right now.” Then Ash hung up on him.

SHIT, he’d been so close! _Ugh fuck…_

At the sound of Ash’s lusty voice before he hung up, Arthur knew Ash wanted him. This wasn’t a ploy, he could literally hear the desire spill from his voice. Now, Arthur had his chance. His chance to fuck that beautiful boy he loathed and craved for so long.

He quickly gave himself a wash, changed into outside attire, hid his shiv in a pocket and strode with shivering anticipation as he jogged in the direction of the hotel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content next chapter ;)


	3. I need you

 

**10:00 PM**

 

From memory, The Santino hotel was within Ash’s personal territory, which made Arthur’s job of getting there safely quite difficult. As he approached the area, he was shocked to see groups of Ash’s own lackeys sprawled around the darkened area - and from what he saw, they were armed with shivs and guns.

As Arthur dodged the multiple guard boys, he hid behind a brick wall. Just looking at how closely guarded the hotel was had Arthur begun to question his decision to go. Why the hell did he have it guarded?! Why  _that_ hotel? And now that he thought about it, _which room?!_  

Then an answer to his prayers, his phone vibrated. It was a short message, with an attachment.

 **Ash:** _[Take the back entrance and it’s room 133. Hurry up tiger, I’m waiting. Try not to die!]_

Then Arthur’s eyes widened immensely. The punk had sent a picture of his pale legs lying alluringly against a red mattress which flashed deliciously to Arthur’s face.

His mouth began to water; when had Ash become this scanty? Oh God, he wanted to bite those perfectly sculpted legs, and fuck their owner into Cloud nine.

Then when he realised Ash's game, he chuckled. The little shit wanted to see if he can make it to him alive to screw him. _Fucking hell._ But the added challenge made it all better.

Arthur pocketed his phone and snickered as he took out his shiv. Time for some action. He knew this was crazy, but the thought of Ash waiting sexily for him, those sheets wrapping onto his gorgeous form...oh fuck now that was worth fighting for. 

.... 

 _Meanwhile,_ Ash sighed wistfully as he threw the phone away and lay impatiently on the plush mattress. He smiled while thinking of Arthur's predicament. He was probably fighting for his life now, trying to get to him against all the lackeys he specifically asked to watch the area tonight.

 _If I’m gonna get fucked tonight, then at least that bastard has to fight for it_ , Ash reasoned.

All the other men who’ve used him in the past didn’t earn him at all, and risked nothing in their lives to have their way with him. Ash wanted someone to bleed for him; to risk it all just to be with him. To not treat him as a tool but an equal.

Though there surely were better candidates, Ash wanted Arthur at the moment.

Arthur could earn him. He was born from humble upbringings and from a dysfunctional family - which Ash sympathised with. He had heard rumours of his abusive father whom treated him like garbage, which made Arthur’s ambitious rise to the top of the gang game seem appropriate for a rags-riches story. Then to have Ash take it all away? Oh, the revenge he must have been concocting….

Ash breathed in anticipation as he slightly spread his legs and closed his eyes. _If that revenge translated to sex, how explosive would it be?_

Then, after a time, the banging on his hotel door burst his contemplation.

For a moment, Ash was shocked and thrilled that Arthur made it, however….It could be someone else at the door. Warily, Ash slowly took out his gun from under the pillows and made his way quietly to the door. When the knocks boomed louder, Ash replied, “That you tiger?”

“OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR YOU SON OF A BITCH.” The voice was breathless and pissed. Ash smiled, his breath hitched again. Still armed, he opened the door carefully.

A scarred hand grabbed the door edge and pushed it wide open, almost tripping Ash on impact. Oh no, he was mad. And that made Ash giggle slightly. _Why was he acting like some giggling horny girl tonight_? Once again, the alcohol was surely to blame.

Now he paid attention to the sight of the infuriated man standing tired at the doorway. Aside from a few minor grazes, he seemed alright. However, his face was a different story. A malevolent vengeful gleam shone in those blue irises, and a triumphant grin curled to his lips as he looked to Ash's naked body. He was breathless and horny, just as Ash wanted him to be.

“You’re gonna get it now you fucker. Don’t blame me for whatever I fucking do.”

In spite of himself, Ash rose an eyebrow and smiled. He spread his arms invitingly to Arthur. “Go on, tiger. Fuck me up.”

A slow smirk spread across Arthur’s face as he slammed the door, locking the two within. Then, he grabbed him and without warning, bit the junction between his neck and shoulder, before licking it possessively. Ash moaned in gratification and tilted his neck to give Arthur more access to his neck. At the submissive action, Arthur then pushed and pinned him against the wall. He used a leg to spread Ash’s ones, while his other hand held tight to his lithe waist. The man finally removed himself from Ash’s neck and gave Ash a once over. His blue eyes danced dangerously as he looked down at his rival. When Ash then gave him a smile of challenge, Arthur snarled before sweeping down to finally capture Ash’s lips in a deep kiss.

Ash responded to his kiss with a passion of his own and Arthur was ecstatic. He pinned his arms higher and proceeded to battle his tongue for dominance while slowly falling victim to his addictive taste. Ash tilted his head to combat the roughness of the kiss but then decided to bite on his lower lip. Then, when Arthur yelped in pain, Ash pushed him off and strode to the bed, sitting on it with his legs casually crossed. He looked as Arthur didn’t move from his spot, blood dripping from his lip as looked to him like a deranged beast. 

“What? Can’t handle some pain? Then you’re not worth coming here to screw me.” Ash mocked. 

That was a mistake to taunt him as Arthur immediately stomped forward, grabbed the smiling blonde by the arms and tossed him onto the pillows.

Then before Ash could do anything, he felt the creak of the bed as Arthur crawled up, and hovered above Ash's quivering body. Then, he felt the man's stare exploring his body. The action sent tingles up Ash’s spine. He’d felt that stare before, however coming from Arthur, it felt oddly wonderful.

He smirked back and gazed at the other man with his own dark and seductive glance. 

"Well, is that all you’re gonna do? Just stare at me all night? Or….” Arthur suddenly trembled as Ash rose his foot to press on his clothed groin. “are you actually going to do something, hotshot?”

 _Fuck…Fuck this guy…._ Arthur cursed inside his head. That was all the invitation he needed as he once again pinned Ash's wrists to the bed and kissed him hard. The blonde could feel the angered man’s toned body through his clothes and he longed for more. More friction, to feel his skin against his own. 

Using all his strength, he pushed Arthur off of him and laid him on his back. Before Arthur could growl in protest, Ash straddled his legs and pulled out his shiv. Arthur froze. Ash knew this was stupid. He could easily just take his clothes off with his hands. But….he wanted to have fun for once.

“Ash….what the hell-”

Ash pushed a dainty finger upon Arthur’s wet lips.

“Just let me do this.”

After removing his signature green jacket, Ash slid the shiv’s blade down slowly against Arthur’s shirt while looking at him with a twinkle in his eye. Arthur tried to control his breathing but still found himself nervous as the blade slashed slowly through his shirt, exposing his torso.

Sensing his fear, Ash reassured him. “Look at me,” Ash whispered, and Arthur turned to look at his face. His eyes dilated, cheeks flushed pink with sweat and his lips dripping with saliva. The sight eased him and made his cock tremble. 

When his shirt was cut clean off, Ash ripped its larger portions and threw it away. He then looked to the man’s chest. Small scars and slight bruises littered the leanly muscled torso; his abs shaped nicely and his chest sweaty and slightly heaving. It was just as Ash imagined. 

Seeing the blush deepen on Ash’s face as he stared at his body, Arthur grinned again. “Not so bad looking myself huh?”

Ash nodded. “Yeah, not so bad looking at all.” Arthur beamed with pride. If Ash found him physically attractive, then that explained a lot. Then to his surprise, Ash leaned down, lower until his lips kissed his aching member.

_Holy fuck. Oh…oh yes._

Ash was torturing him, his eyes closed, as he licked, nipped and caressed his cock with his experienced mouth and fingers.

 _He was good, too good…Who the hell taught him to_ ……..Jealousy spiked in him again.

Arthur sat himself up from the pillows, grabbed Ash’s arm which forced the latter’s body up and hauled him away from his cock. Then, he gently held his chin with his fingers and whispered into his ear.

“Allow me.”

Desperation enveloped that voice. The husky tone was even more pronounced than it had been before, that even Ash found himself shivering under its intensity. Arthur’s pride increased tenfold just looking at the effect his words and touch had on him.

_Heh…when did I become this possessive?_

Right now, he wanted to feel him. His hatred slowly ebbing away and replaced with adoration. He wanted to slide his bare skin against his, feel his breath against his lips and entwine their bodies together. Arthur forced Ash down the bed, throwing the blade away from his hand and quickly leaned down to kiss him once more. As he did so, he hands began to explore the other’s body, exploring every inch of that soft skin he could touch. With his hands alone, Ash arched against him like a cat in heat. Arthur quickly removed his own pants to further their skin’s delicious friction, and soon their erections slid together.

The feverish sensations turned their blood into electricity. All the while, Ash deepened their kiss by harshly pulling his hands from Arthur’s hold to pull his neck down. Arthur groaned in delight as their tongues fought and twirled inside their open kiss - hot and wet with desperation.

“Ahhn... Arthur.” Arthur couldn’t believe his ears,  that such glorious sounds were coming out of his lips. At that point, neither of them could wait any longer.

Their touches felt like a roaring fire had enflamed their bodies, threatening to consume them if they waited too long to sate their thirst. As Arthur kept nipping his lips, Ash contemplated. He'd had his fair experiences in sex, but this desire he felt pulsing through his body was entirely different. He wasn’t drugged, he wasn’t forced, but willingly under Arthur and accepted his explorative touch and searing kisses.

Ash blindly continued their kiss, tilting his head even more while also holding Arthur's cheeks to allow Arthur's tongue far deeper into his mouth. His eyes closed and his tears sprinkled his gold eyelashes. 

_So hot…so beautiful…_

Just the look of him moving his hips desperately against his throbbing member was maddening. Soon, he was running out of breath. He held their kiss for as long as he could before he broke it off to instead attack Ash’s neck; littering it with more bites. Ash arched his back before letting out a satisfied moan. _What a pervert_ , seems the wildcat liked having his neck bitten.

 _‘…ard…harder’_ A moan followed the request. Arthur froze, his eyes widened. Then the request repeated. “Bite me harder...”

Arthur looked up from the latter’s neck to see Ash’s eyes dark with deliurum. His mouth slightly open letting out hot pants as he looked into his blue orbs, craving something more painful.

To Arthur, he couldn’t have looked all the more fuckable than he was now. He was just so alluring, so sexy, anyone would just fall victim to him. Arthur thought _he_ was in power, but really, Ash had him and his cock by a metaphorical leash. He was trapped… _and he loved it._

“Anything for you, _Boss_.” He replied with a smile before going to bite Ash’s neck leaving even more love marks, and the mewl that escaped the latter’s lips was breathtaking. As he bit down, he tangled his fingers into that soft blonde hair, whilst Ash held tight to his back, slowly beginning to scratch it. Arthur yelped in both pain and pleasure; now both of them felt the same wanton at the same time. At the thought, Arthur proceeded to gift more bites to correspond to Ash’s scratching. 

After Arthur gave enough bites to that smooth perfect neck, he lapped up the drops of blood that smeared its surface before turning to kiss Ash’s mouth once more. Arthur made sure to have him taste his blood, to taste its strangely sweet flavour with him. To his delight, Ash lapped up his lips and tongue, tasting Arthur’s mouth once more; then retreating back to suckling his tongue like a starving baby to its mother’s teat. When Arthur pulled Ash’s hair again, the latter made a small aroused sound from the back of his throat.

Arthur was going crazy. He wanted more sounds from that mouth, to hear that desperation once more. The wildcat was desperate, craving for his touch and his cock.

Right now, his revenge was on hold. Ash was his, if just for tonight.

When Arthur tightened his grasp on those blonde locks as he deepened their kiss once again, he knew he had no intention of going soft on the punk. True they were having sex, but gentle sex would just leave the two of them unsatisfied.

No. He wanted to really fuck him. To make him remember that it was him who made him feel this ecstasy. True unadulterated ecstasy. Not like the crap he felt with Dino.….the thought of it now enflamed a possessive jealousy in his mind.

No.

Tonight, Ash would feel his cock and his alone. He may not have known Ash as long as elder mobster had, but at least he had this one moment, one moment where Ash was his. 

He would show Ash true pleasure, and he would do so with his partner wanting him.

Soon, both began to stroke and play with their members which were rubbing against their stomachs. Their hands rubbed and stroked as Arthur's lips began his next assault on Ash’s chest and pink nubs. Ash’s moans pegged him on, his teeth and lips biting the soft mounds of Ash’s perspired chest.

“Mmm...More….” He pleased against the pillows.

The words were faint, but at the sound of them, Arthur groaned as he rolled his tongue sensually on Ash’s hardened nipples. The effect was enormous as Ash gripped the sheets beautifully, his impassioned pink face raw and extremely arousing. His mouth was open, his pink lips revealed strings of saliva within. Arthur gulped.

“You’re really feeling this…” He panted “Aren’t you, boss?” He growled against his chest, moving up and down his perfectly sculpted torso with his hungry lips.

“S-shut up....” Ash began to protest, but his words failed him as the stimulation from Arthur’s lips incited more moans to escape his mouth. He capitulated to those arousing sensations, and Ash pressed his groin more desperately against Arthur’s cock, surrendering entirely.

“How can I shut up when the Boss that just murdered some punks hours ago is acting like a slut below me?” He sneered against his nipple. The action made the latter moan so invitingly.

“Fuck…fuck you!”

Hearing his desperate anger was truly the best. The feeling of overpowering this usually calm and collected enigma was perfect. After licking his chest a few more times, he leaned back to observe his partner, and the sight did not disappoint.

He was flushed, panting, naked with his dark green eyes, legs spread and practically begging Arthur to fuck him hard. 

“Ahh.. spread your legs wider, _baby_.” The mocking tone he used frustrated Ash’s clouded mind, but really, the command was what really shook his core. It was exactly like how he imagined in his fantasy, and at the memory of it, the strength in Ash’s mind broke at last; pleasure replaced the last strand of his rationality.

He truly surrendered then. 

Ash spread his legs wider, panting quicker in anticipation. Partly, he let himself go because he wanted this to go down as soon as possible. Aditionally because despite what he thought of him, being ordered by that husky bass tone aroused him so bad. It paralysed his senses, just acknowledging that of all the monsters who’ve had their way with him, here he was, falling asunder to pleasure, at the hands of his rival, who he’d crushed on in his younger days. Oh, the twist of fate.

Arthur’s chest heaved just looking at the exquisite sight: of Ash’s dripping hole tempting him from his spread legs. Immediately, he quickly moved his hips until he was settled comfortably in between those luscious limbs; his cock now pressing onto the rim of Ash's quivering wet hole.

“Ah yeah…so wet for me aren't you? ” Arthur growled in that husky tone.

“You feel that Boss? That’s my hard cock against your tight hole.” He nudged it further inside and watched him squirm and gasp, Arthur grinned, “You feel that? Huh? You want it? You want me deep inside your hole-”

Ash had enough with Arthur’s stalling at this point that he impatiently wrapped his thighs tightly against Arthur’s waist which helped press the latter’s cock deeper, deeper until it fully hilted inside him. 

They gasped in unison. Ah, ecstacy.

Desire and pain melded into one as they embraced their forms while gasping from the sensations of their connection. To both, the feeling was familiar but new, and even more confusingly pleasant when Ash recalled whose cock it was that was currently weeping inside him. Arthur’s cock. Arthur's throbbing cock.

_Oh...oh yes.. Yes fuck me...!_

Ash's inner lust mewled in euphoria.

_YES._

This was what he wanted, what he needed. Fuck everything else; _God, just let me have this._ _Let me be free to feel this good, just for one night._ Ash thought while closing his eyes, tears slowly slid down on his flushed pink cheeks.

It took only a moment, but Arthur found himself lost, blinded from the rapture of Ash’s depths and pleas. All thoughts of revenge was completely swept away at the feeling of his searing heat. Instantly, he began his rough rhythm, plundering and searching for that high, racing his heart as it thumped harder against his chest. As for Ash, he moaned louder and louder, pleas of _faster_ were a mantra on his lips.

Ash thanked himself inwardly for preparing himself in the shower earlier, lessening the pain to a degree. Ash never liked it rough of course, but really, the speed of Arthur’s rough thrusts he slowly adapted to. He didn’t expect the jackass to be gentle, but he didn’t expect him to survive his lackeys uninjured. He impressed him there.

“Ah fuck!...oh, you feel so…so...” Arthur didn’t finish his sentence, as he groaned and thrusted on, lifting those lithe legs, moving faster. He then fell onto Ash's body. His mouth found those delectable lips once more to conquer it again. Ash’s moans were blocked by the battle of tongues waged inside his mouth and from that point on, that was what their sex became: Rough and mindless thrusting and mantras of ‘more’ and 'faster'. 

Though their bodies were joined in pleasure, it soon became a full scale war between the two. Ash would bite down into Arthur’s shoulder to muffle his grunts of pleasure as his prostate was struck on and on. In response to the pain, Arthur would retaliate by digging his fingers painfully into Ash’s hips, pressing his hips further so his cock pivoted deeper. Ash would then pull his hair until strands stuck onto his hands. After screaming in pain, Arthur would slam Ash’s head against the headboard.

Oh the noise complaints they’d get in the morning, but none of the teens minded in the slightest. They were letting free their passions and the room was their sanctuary of lust, violence and war. There was a thrill in letting go of all their inhibitions, and causing pain to a person you hate, yet fell for. Receiving the violent blows in return meant that the partner was just as into the sex as the other was.

As New York continued to bustle on; the chaotic lights dazzled its populace in a sensual light. The sensuality invaded the hotel walls and enveloped the glistening sweaty forms of Aslan Jade Callenreese and Frederick Arthur.

"Oh...fuck I'm gonna come inside your ass." he was seeing the end of that pleasure filled journey, the bed squeaked on and on.

 _Harder_.

"Ah! Ahh...! Harder! God just fuck me... Fuck me more. .!" 

 _HARDER_.

"Yeah, Feel me Ash.Feel my cock in your tight ass!"

_Oh god._

"ah. .. AH AH! FREDRICK! Hurry... .hurry!" 

_Yes._

Arthur grinned. "Oh yeah, oh yeah.. .ah that's it.. Hah.. Beg for me... Beg me more..!" 

 _MORE_.

Crazy with want, Ash tightened his legs on Arthur's waist, connecting them deeper. His cock was so good. This was all too good.

"..hurry... . Fill me...Fill me with your...!" 

"I'm gonna fill you alright...hah.. Fill you with my cum!" 

Finally, the rivals peaked together. Ash cried out against Arthur’s shoulder, and pulled harshly at that man’s hair as he arched and came hard between their interlocked bodies. The Lynx gasped once more as the pressure exuded on his thighs strengthened; Arthur held tightly onto them, pushing on and on until finally, a warm essence spilled from man’s member and flooded eagerly inside Ash’s depths, breeding his insides with warmth and pent up lust.

He held onto Ash’s thighs, continuing to thrust and spill the entirety of his desire into the ethereal blonde who writhed below him. Making sure not one drop spilled.

A few more spurts then, completion. They had done it. They finally had the sex they yearned for.

Arthur, exhausted, simply fell on top of Ash’s tired form, heaving heavily once more. His chest pressed onto Ash’s own as their beating hearts synched their rhythms. Then, Arthur found himself coiling to Ash's form like a tense snake. Ash returned the favour by tightly wrapping his arms and legs against Arthur’s bare body. The two simply listened to their expirations of breath, slowly, slowly, they listened, eyes closed and just taking in the act they had just committed.

They had sex. Arthur had just fucked his most hated foe, and Ash had just been fucked by the jack ass who intended to forever ruin his days……but.

The feeling of adoration erupted out of nowhere as they continued to coil around each other. Their bodies felt so right like this, compatible and perfect. Why? _Why did god have to chose them to be so….perfect in bed together?_

At that thought, Ash finally began disentangling himself from Arthur, unsure of what to say from that point. He was calm, relaxed and wholly satisfied by their compatibility despite the self-hatred returning slowly into his psyche. Once again, he allowed himself to submit to a man he hated….hated…. _hated?_ The word echoed strangely in his mind.

They just had mind-explosive consensual sex. That doesn’t change anything. If that was the case, why the hell was Ash still unhappy with his life? What made sex with Arthur so different?

 _‘Well, he didn’t rape you like those other shits, you wanted him inside your ass.’_ His inner thoughts sneered at him from the depths of his muddled mind.

As Ash contemplated, Arthur, being the sardonic and insulting prick he was, spoke.

“Well, that was….that was….alright.” He gasped out contentedly.

Ash’s back prickled.

_Alright?....ALRIGHT?_

Anger slowly rushed and boiled within Ash once more.

Ash was used to being complimented for his seduction, but, the nonchalant tone Arthur used drove a wedge into him. As Arthur yawned and rested onto the pillow, his mind abuzz with activity, contentment and glee, he felt Ash’s gentle fingers caress his throat.

Before he could ask the latter what he wanted, he was cut off with another hard heated kiss, making Arthur gasp at how passionate and sudden it was. It caught him so off guard and that was exactly what Ash had wanted.

“Who do you think you just fucked Frederick Arthur?” Ash said against his lips, his grip on Arthur’s throat tightened. “You just fucked me. ME. I gave you my ass, and that’s all you say?”

Ash didn’t know why this was affecting him so much. He didn’t need anybody’s opinion on how he bedded someone, and yet, tonight felt different for him. 

He had wanted Arthur to feel more. To feel just like he did. Now the thought possessed him, and soon, it controlled him.

Arthur was scared now. Scared on what was occurring in front of him. He was tired, vulnerable and still floating in the afterglow of the best sex he’s had. Now, he found himself choking from Ash’s soft hands. His body froze in alarm.

“Ash…Ash...Stop-ack!” The hold on his throat continued as Ash leapt until they had switched positions: with Ash straddled against Arthurs member and his hands clasped onto Arthur’s throat.

Arthur began wheezing.

“Look at me Arthur. Look at what you’ve done to me.” Ash said flatly as he motioned Arthur’s head to look at his body. From the dim light, Arthur could see the numerous red marks that littered that pale alabaster surface. It shone like a pearl from the perspiration and fluids of their sinful act.

He smiled as Arthur stared. He licked his lips.

Ash revelled in Arthur’s gaze. That was what he had wanted. He wanted Arthur to want him, to want him like food and water. 

He questioned internally why he was agreeing to all of this. Once again, his mind didn’t know.

Reason had been crucified and buried a long time ago since they had stepped foot into this hotel. All that was left was desperation, adoration and the lust he held for his rival choking below him.

Arthur had his way minutes ago, now it was Ash’s turn.

“I’m going to choke you while I ride you, you hear me?” Ash whispered seductively in his ear, imitating the same huskiness Arthur used before.

Arthur gulped again. The conviction and growing desire dripping from that voice hardened his member once more. Then, as surprising as this new situation was, Arthur’s brows furrowed and his evil grin returned on his face, despite his lack of air.

“You’re….sick!” Arthur gasped out.

In response, Ash smiled back impishly as he pinned him down on his back as hard as he could, grabbing the man’s already hard cock and forced it inside his abused hole. Before he had time to breathe, Ash pulled his body up and down on his member, his mouth slightly open as his desire slowly built up again. His breath came back in pants and he whimpered.

“Nnnn..oh yes..”

Ash closed his eyes, licked his lips and continued to roll his hips against the throbbing cock inside him. Just watching the steamy display before him, whilst being choked was becoming a real treat for the spiked blonde. But, he wouldn’t under no circumstance have Ash take the lead entirely.

Arthur held onto the sheets below and ground into him from below, and watched with pride as Ash's faced pinked once more.

“Look at you….ah! ah….” He wheezed before continuing. “You’re on top of me, yet you’re still so fucking submissive!” He knew that comment only awarded him with a harsher grip on his neck. “Ah! Ahn..mm...fuck!” Ash shouted then tilted his head back in ecstasy once more; as he rolled his hips quicker. Then, he hit it. That spot, that spot that he knew all too well.

The blonde threw his head back at the marvellous sensations, rewarding Arthur finally with his slick inner muscles tightening and milking his stiff cock once more. Arthur gripped Ash’s hips tighter in conjunction to Ash’s hold on his throat. All the while, Arthur continued to smirk.

“You're _…_ Being so exciting for me.” Ash slapped him then, which made the man beneath him reel back a bit. “Just shut up and let me do this.” Ash growled.

“Well, why don’t I help you then, you son of a bitch?” Arthur taunted as recovered from the slap from earlier. Then, he grabbed those perfectly sculpted hips and proceeded to thrust deeper from below, desperately trying to hit the spot that had Ash writhing like before.

“Hah…ah! Stop no...hah..ahh."

“You can’t just choke me _….*wheeze*_ and feel good on your own...” He was losing his sight now. The tight hold threatened to make him lose consciousness. “Just wait till I have you backon the mattress…and ...blow your brains out!” He growled out, whilst panting profusely.

Then, Ash snapped. The grip tightened and he began riding harder, perspiration falling from his hair and sprinkled onto Arthur’s already cum-splattered stomach. Ash didn’t feel like himself any more. The desire had truly taken over him at this point: A desire to put the man beneath him in his place.

“You’ve always screwed around with me.. _.ahh_ …Trying to drive me up… _mm_ …a wall with your pathetic antics….youmotherfucker!” Ash snarled as he continued to ride his member harder.

“Now look at you. You’re getting off on me choking the hell out of you!”

Then, out of nowhere, Arthur chuckled, and Ash stopped moving for a moment. He looked to see Arthur now slowly stroking his back, his thighs and the hands that were choking the living daylights out of him. He smiled his signature smile and at that, Ash’s hold loosened slightly.

While panting and delirious, Arthur spoke. “Well… _hah_ …sure I’m pathetic. Pathetic for _you_ that is. I’ve never…” Arthur panted before continuing. “I’ve never met someone as fucking gorgeous and messed up as you. Someone who looks at death straight in the eyes ...…just everything about you... You’re what I want..."

Arthur mumbled on, knowing he'll probably regret saying such things later. But right now... _he needed to say it_.

"I _need you…._ ….so keep fighting me.  Look only at me.. Only me." 

Ash froze.

An awkward silence ensued.

Then, probably due to the lack of oxygen his brain received, Arthur then fully realised what he had just said.

**FUCK.**

It sounded like a love confession. A fucking love confession.

Arthur suddenly jolted as the muscles of Ash’s ass clamped tighter onto his member. He looked up and expected wrath to be brought upon him, only to be met with more silence. He looked at Ash’s face.

His eyes were as wide as saucers. His emerald irises dilated, and his face contorted in the strangest amalgamation of shock and something else indecipherable.

“....You..” Ash started to speak but the words couldn’t form. For the first time in a while, Ash was truly speechless.

In Ash’s mind, there was only blank space.

The shook of hearing such a raw confession tethered his thinking mentality and robbed him of any common sense. He knew Arthur probably…loved him in the physical sense, as everyone had. But….the raw nature behind the confession was what confused Ash.

_This guy…this guy._

Right now he didn’t want to think. This…confession was just a farce. Ash was sure that in the morning, both of them would forget those words. Forget the pleasure and forget the twisted love that was blooming inside their chests.

In Arthur’s mind, he was on breaking point: embarrassment and shame truly taking root in his hazy depths. He needed to forget he said that, forget he said anything related to his hidden affection for Ash. He needed to distract both of them again.

 _Forget I said anything Ash. Forget what I fucking said and just let me have you again…_ Arthur cursed inwardly

While Ash was in a daze, Arthur took the opportunity to grab the back of his neck and pulled him again for that familiar hard and hungry kiss. On impact, Ash found himself slowly returning it just as hungrily. He then resumed their motions, urging Ash to move in time with his thrusts from below. Only this time, his hands settled on Ash’s back as he gently stroked it; silently reassuring his ethereal partner to respond to his actions. The wanton mewls returned on Ash’s lips as he finally grinded in time with his thrusts, his head tilted to the feverish sensations again.

From then, they had soft and gentle sex. The tone of violence changed to newfound gentleness and admiration as Arthur took his time slowly exploring Ash’s body, yet his thrusts remained firm and desperate as before. Ash returned his motions with glee; he slowly adapted himself to Arthur’s surprisingly soft touches and whispers of inaudible lust. The blankets crinkled in waves as they continue to explore their war-ridden bodies. Ash absentmindedly traced the scratches he made on Arthur’s back and Arthur absentmindedly dragged his fingers into Ash’s soft locks, before moving to trace circles onto his smooth back and nape.

He was so soft. So beautiful. So damn fucking beautiful.

With Ash still straddling him, Arthur sat up and coiled against his body once more. This time, he wanted to really touch him. Slowly, he got to know the lean intricacies of Ash’s limbs, feel the slight quivers of his flesh and smell his scent up close as his nose pressed onto his perspired shoulder, which he kissed softly. As for Ash, he did the same, mapping out Arthur’s back with his hands, feeling the scars and bruises of his past, until they rested comfortably on his hair. He smelled his strong masculine scent as he pulled him closer. He glanced at the majestic lion tattooed on his shoulder, and for some reason, smiled. He absent-mindedly traced its red outline which earned him a sigh from Arthur. 

"ah...ahh.." the soft moan escaped Ash's lips with a smile on his face. Arthur revelled in the rare sight and thrusted repeatedly to that place inside him that he loved, to hear more.

Finally, after a time, they both came again and Ash felt the familiar rush of Arthur’s essence flooding his battered insides. Filling him completely with his cum. When Ash moaned his last moan that night, he turned to look into his partner’s face.

 _"...mine."_ The spiked blonde whispered as he stroked Ash's back. 

Then, he just stared at him, stared deeply into those beautiful green orbs. They stared unblinking at each other, looking at their reflections in the other’s eyes.

 

The unspoken questions thickened the air, mixing with the scent of sex, sweat and confusion that enveloped their forms at that current moment.

It wasn’t long before Arthur found himself leaning forward to peck Ash’s swollen lips. As he did so, he pressed his head against the latter’s forehead.

They stared, but then .. they understood.

It was all meant to be tomfoolery this night. But without even confronting their feelings outwardly, they found they had more in common than they realised. They found some form of common ground on one thing: their vulnerability as humans. 

And for both of them, only they would know this. No one from their separate gangs should ever know. They would only recognise the façade they wore, the strength, mercilessness and arrogance they carried themselves in. But, that wasn’t the case here, in this bedroom. Because right now, this moment was their own. Whether it was love they felt they weren’t sure.

But for now, let it be as it is.

With these thoughts in the air, the pair finally capitulated to sleep; with Ash nestling into Arthur’s chest, and Arthur holding him close with one arm. His scarred hand rested comfortably near Ash’s head, gently caressing his soft gold locks.

 


	4. We're Idiots

 

“Hey…he’s spacing out again Wookie...”

“Oi! Arthur! It’s your move!”

A cue stick nudged to Arthur’s arm and immediately the spiked blonde’s unfocused eyes sparked into attention. Confused for a brief second, Arthur glanced to the guys who watched him curiously with tilted heads.

 _What…was I doing?_ He looked to the cue stick in his own hand.

Then a sheen of light shone in his eyes as he glanced at the 16 brightly colored balls spread across the billiard table.

_Ah…right. I was playing…_

For some reason, his eyes landed on the striped green ball nestled near the corner. The emerald sheen of its spherical surface reflected into Arthur’s tired blue eyes. The color reminded him of something. A familiar viridescence on a pair of eyes which belonged _to…to…._

Another hard nudge of Wookie’s cue stick to his arm interrupted his thoughts again. This time, Wookie was near him, looking with deep concern at his friend’s unfocused eyes. Before Arthur could say anything, Wookie placed a warm hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Then, he took the cue stick from his hands and placed them back onto the stand.   

Wookie motioned to the other guys. “Just play on.”  Then, with Arthur in tow, both walked away from the pool table.

Wookie looked worriedly at Arthur as they reached the booth, nestled away in the corner far from the others, and safe from prying eyes and ears. As he sat him down, the spiked blonde turned to look sheepishly at his friend. 

“Sorry.. I just…I just feel off this afternoon. I was the one who asked to play…Sorry.” Arthur ruffled his hair carelessly before massaging his temples.

Wookie merely sighed before clicking his fingers and yelling for a waitress. One came over and looked cautiously into Arthur’s direction. “What’s up with him?” He answered her question with a shrug before ordering a brandy and a glass of water for Arthur, which the latter tried to interject.

Wookie firmly countered, “Arthur. I ain’t having you drinking again for a while. Jesus, you’ve been drinking ever since a few nights ago!”, at his friend’s shout, Arthur capitulated and nodded slowly. A moment of silence later, the waitress returned back just as fast with the two glasses.

After forking over and giving a bill, she left them alone in their secretive booth. Wookie took a sip of his brandy, and gave Arthur a knowing glance. The latter sighed, falling under the pressure of the glance and reluctantly took a sip of the cool water before setting it down then looking at its contents blankly.

Wookie questioned him again.

“Arthur. What happened to you? You’ve been…off these past few days. Look I ain’t trying to be your Mama here, but…tell me anything, I’m right here for you.” Arthur looked momentarily into Wookie’s eyes and for a millisecond, it seemed like he was going to talk, before looking down once more to tap his glass with his fingers. Gazing at the pathetic display, Wookie gave out an exasperated sigh.

“…Its Ash isn’t it?” He whispered, yet it was loud enough to each Arthur’s ears.

At the mention of _that guy’s_ name Arthur’s fidgeting stopped. Wookie hummed in acknowledgement, “I knew it. So it was that asshole.”, he then leaned forward to whisper closer to Arthur. _“_ Please Arthur. Just tell me what I can do for you. I just…I just feel so weak just looking at you like this! Do I have to go and march over to that shit and punch him in the face for you or-”

“Don’t.” Arthur interrupted his friend’s fury. Arthur stood up from the seat and drank all the water from his glass, slamming it onto the table and sauntered away in the direction of the door.

Before he walked out, Arthur beckoned to all of his gang members in a firm voice, “No one do anything stupid while I’m gone. Alright?!” Everyone turned to attention and nodded. They’d seen him angry, but not to this extent. Something was weighing their boss’ mind.

Arthur turned to Wookie with eyes that screamed, ‘Don’t follow me.' The door shut. 

 

_ _ _ _

 

Arthur slammed his tired body on the crumpled bed. The sheets rippled underneath and soothed him with its softness. He sighed and breathed in the familiarity of his room, the scent of his life in its walls, and the scent of the bottles of booze he drank trying to forget _that night._

That night; where he drunkenly screwed Ash senseless onto that crimson bed, at Santino Hotel. He tried, but it was fruitless really. He couldn’t.

How could he forget those perfect darkened eyes which screamed ecstasy, the addictive taste of those peach pink lips and the sweet smell of his perspired body, which tangled so perfectly with his own. _Oh god…_

He felt so hopeless. He felt so weak to what his body demanded, yet his thoughts evoked anger; as they recalled back painful memories as if trying to remind Arthur what that guy was to him.

Arthur raised his scarred hand in the air and gazed at it.

Yes, that’s right. He’s the fucker who did this.

Memories of that fight poured down inside the spiked blonde’s head and ignited the fury he felt for Ash. Hate momentarily erased the adoration that once bloomed in his chest on that fateful night. He needed to forget, he didn’t need these memories in his head.

_How was he going to go on with his life?_

Maybe that’s why Marvin was obsessed with him. He recounted a memory of when they'd drink and talk about Ash.

_“Let me tell you something Arthur. Once you taste him, he’s hard to forget. I can’t even do my work without thinking about him! He’s just so sexy."_

_"Ehhh? No wonder you're a creep. That's gross."_

_"Heh, you look at me like I’m some pervert now. I get that a lot but....I'm done caring about what you all think of me. I do what I want, I'm with Papa Dino now so nothing can touch me...Hasn't so far anyway."_

_"Heh. Must be nice being a dog."_

_"Shut it you....and besides, you probably thought at one point that he's hot hm?"_

_"Wh-what? NO....ok maybe but shut up."_

_"AHAHAHA! Thought so! Well then, I'm telling you now. If you ever have a chance to go at him yourself, you’ll know what I mean."_

_"Go fuck yourself you old fag."_

_"Suit yourself...But mark my words, once you enter his sweet...tight... hole...then you'll see why."_

 

......

Now that swine made sense. It all made sense.

He fell into that hole. He was addicted. He’d been tempted by the devil, and now he can’t get enough of him. _That’s what I get for letting my fucking dick run the show,_ Arthur inwardly swore at himself.

He needed to sleep to forget. To forget the memories.

He needed to sleep. Arthur turned his head to his bedside table to find two pill bottles. _Ah yeah_ , the sleeping pills he ordered from Meredith.

He grabbed a bottle, plopped a tablet into his mouth and slid back into the sheets once more, closing his eyes, and begging for the sweet release of slumber to purge the turmoil in his psyche. Forgetting those emerald eyes, the luscious blonde hair and that delicious mouth…sleep…

Sleep….Sleep…

Sleep…

 

_ _ _ _

 

He opened his eyes groggily to his room, illuminated by his moonlit window.  He tried to open his eyes wider, only to fail and almost fall asleep again. However, he awoke with a start soon after, realising the moonlit window.

_Ugh fuck…What time is it?_

He rolled over to grab his IPhone from the bed side table and checked the time, his eyes squinted at the harsh brightness of the screen.

_10pm. Shit._

_A message too?_

It was from Wookie. It stated:

_[Hey, hope you’re alright. The guys and I are going out on the prowl tonight. I just didn’t want them to see you like how you are now. You’re scaring them Arthur. I feel a few of them will ditch if you keep being like this. I’ll be back soon. Take care of yourself. Please don’t drink.]_

He sighed, threw the phone beside him and placed a palm against his face, slid it down until he held his mouth whilst looking at the ceiling in deep contemplation.

_….Fuck it, I need a drink._

Ignoring his friend’s concern, Arthur sat up from his bed, ruffled his hair and got off. With a somewhat unsteady step, he walked into the direction of his fallen clothes, dressed and put his feet forcefully into his sneakers, uncaring for socks. When he felt dressed, he walked out and after a while, he was walking outside. The cool breeze of the city hit his body like icicles. 

His small apartment was a 2-minute walk from their gang’s bar. He needed to drink, he needed a drink.

_“You’re what I want. You’re what I need….in my shitty excuse of a life….”_

Arthur stopped for a bit, his brows furrowed at the memory. He’d shamelessly confessed to Ash. He actually did it. It would’ve gone better but in that moment…just being choked and being ridden by the lascivious body, he couldn’t formulate a better way of saying it.

He was stupid. And he acknowledged it.

A drink…. **A DRINK.**

He thrust his hands into his pockets and walked again, his steps quickened, desperately licking his lips at the thought of an alcoholic beverage running sweetly down his throat, sating his desire.

He was getting closer, and then he saw it: his bar. Its inconspicuous outer appearance that welcomed the punks of the city who roamed far from polite society. The familiar red lion tattooed near the door symbolising his status as their group’s bar and turf. Their sanctuary.

The bar was meant to spark ease into his gang, whom were outcasted from Ash’s own. However... the ease Arthur felt when approaching the bar was thwarted by the figure.

The figure stood motionlessly, staring at the downward stairwell leading to the entrance, and looked like it was contemplating on entering.

Arthur tilted his head, his brows furrowed again in confusion and wariness. _Didn’t Wookie take my guys out? Who the fuck is…_

“HEY, WHO ARE YOU-”

He didn’t finish his thought when the figure finally turned to look in his direction. Arthur froze. The figure froze too.

Blue eyes looked shocked at the figure's eyes. Those familiar green pupils curtained by luscious gold hair.

 

_ _ _ _

 

Ash didn’t know why he was there.

He had needed a break from Alex, Skipper’s and his guys’ concern for him over the past few days after… _that night_. He should have forgotten by now, but it was hard.

Sex with Arthur was surprisingly hard to forget. Well, he’d tried to forget all his other forced sexual predations; the horror and disgust he felt most especially. However, it was more that Ash didn’t want to forget the desire that came over him as Arthur plundered his depths. He couldn’t forget the feeling of consensual submission. It didn’t sit with him.

Ash had slowly acknowledged that he was the one who brought it on himself. He had invited Arthur on a lustful whim and let him have his way with his body. Yet, the anticipation of pleasure was there, unlike all his previous experiences.

But no one needed to know that. No one needed to know that Ash Lynx himself opened his legs willingly to get fucked by Frederick fucking Arthur.

However, of course - everyone always seemed to pry into his life.

He needed to get out of everyone’s prying eyes. Just to have a moment to himself. Wasn’t that so much to ask for?

For some reason, that eventful night walk had him unconsciously finding himself at the bastard’s turf and bar. When he suddenly realised where he was, he just stood there. Stood looking blankly at the entrance, and glancing at the graffiti lion adorning the entrance.

A strange feeling bloomed once more in his chest. He…wanted to see him.

_Was he in?_

_Oh God. It’s really gotten to this point._

But Ash knew this was the only way. Perhaps they could just…talk? Oh God.

This wasn’t like him. He didn’t just talk about sex and feelings _.  How the fuck would that go_?....Ash sighed.

He still wanted to see him. Just to….find some form of closure. He would never find closure for his other experiences, but surely, Arthur could-

“HEY, WHO ARE YOU!”

Fuck.

 

_ _ _ _

 

Both gazed at the other. Just staring, watching the rise and fall of their chests. Arthur observed the slight movements of his gold hair as it blew gently in the wind, whilst Ash gazed at Arthur’s eyes.

Ash fiddled with his jacket. “Um…Uh”

Arthur fiddled the insides of his pockets. “Uh...oh….. Um.”

Two adolescent boys; one a former gang leader, and a current gang leader with connections to the Corsican mafia: just stood there in the cold night, eyeing the other like idiots.

But in retrospect, both knew deep inside what they were there for. The moment of shock eased away, and as Ash continued to fiddle, he looked up at the sound of Arthur sighing.

“Come on in.”

Arthur walked past Ash and descended the stairs. A whiff of booze filtered through Ash’s nose as he passed him. _So, he was having it tough too…_

“You coming or not?” The gruff voice demanded. Before Ash said anything, Arthur countered, “Let’s talk.” Then he leaned patiently on the open door, gazing from below the stairwell to Ash’s nervous form.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Look, it's just going to be you and me in there. Wookie took my guys out prowling tonight. They ain’t returning until late, so don’t worry your ass off. I won’t try anything, I swear.” Then almost mockingly, Arthur crossed his chest.

Ash gulped. Well… too late to turn back now. Ash adjusted himself before walking down the steps, then pausing to find himself at the entrance door where Arthur waited with a strange smile etched on his lips.

“In you go, Boss.”

Ash glanced warily at him before entering.

Arthur’s bar resembled Ash’s own, with a wide space for billiards and lounging around - not to mention the colourful graffiti as well as baseball and NBA posters that littered the walls. The bar counter was short but comfy. The one thing that caught Ash's attention was the curious amount of pool tables the bar had in possession.

Ash’s placed a hand on one such pool table and ran his hand against the wooden mahogany of the legs and then his fingers thrummed the emerald surface. He raised a brow in Arthur's direction

“You got a lot more pool tables than back then. Why?”

Arthur grinned. “A few are actually a gift from good ol Papa Dino. For some services.”

Ash narrowed his eyes and smiled at the spiked blonde before replying. “Huh. What? you licked his feet for these?”

Arthur’s frown returns briefly, which was then replaced by a cruel grin. “And I guess you did the same? Or perhaps you did something else with him to get that Rolls Royce?”

Touché.

Arthur turned and walked to the counter, entered and took out two shot glasses. As Arthur took out a bottle of tequila and poured a generous amount into the glasses, he looked up to his companion thoughtfully.

“Wanna play?” He questioned. Ash looked up from the pool table to Arthur resting himself comfortably on the counter ahead. Arthur smiled a nostalgic smile. “You and me, like old times.”

When Ash didn’t respond, Arthur grabbed both glasses from the counter, walked over to the blonde and placed the drink in his hand casually. “Come on. Let’s see if you still got it, remember?” As Ash’s eyes narrowed in challenge, Arthur smiled before walking behind the pool table to grab two cue sticks from their cases.

“8 Ball?” Ash queried as he set down his glass, and took a cue stick from Arthur's hands, their fingers momentarily touching. 

The latter flashed him a knowing smirk on his lips, “8 Ball.”

 

_ _ _ _

 

_*Clack*_

The controlled angle of Arthur’s cue stick landed his ball and another into the pocket. Ash’s mouth was agape. It was an ace shot.

As Ash stood at the other end of the pool table, witnessing Arthur’s superb angling skills, Arthur stifled a proud chuckle. He could see that Ash continued to be a novice despite his flukes over the course of the game. It seemed like Ash still played billiards like he did everything else in life: with too much caution and a habit to overthink shots.

Arthur himself had a definite preference for showy, and seemingly impossible shots, often putting himself in easier positions and relying on his good eye, a steady hand and sheer luck to sink the ball into the pockets.

That was how his father taught him. The only thing he could thank his old man for.

Arthur beamed at his handiwork, before turning to smirk at Ash’s impressed expression. “And that Ash is a combination shot. You never got the hang of it I remember.”

Closing his mouth and blushing furiously, Ash circled the table and leaned down to angle his cue on his own ball. “Shut up, that was totally a fluke.”

“Heh, yeah right.” Arthur replied proudly, as he sat back down, took a sip of tequila and watched Ash’s shot.

Arthur observed the game so far. Currently, he was winning over Ash surprisingly enough. Despite the drinks and pills he’d taken, Arthur was matching Ash shot for shot, and the pride in his chest was satisfying. However, that pride was immediately disintegrated every time he saw Ash muck up a shot or score but angle his cue stick in an awkward fashion.

It made Arthur recall the lessons he taught a younger Ash ages back when it was simpler times and all he bothered about was money, power and teaching this pretty boy some decent billiards skills. 

Arthur’s thoughts were interrupted once more to witness another weirdly angled shot by Ash as he studied his ball.

_Honestly, he knows I’m looking right? This is just…ridiculous._

The feelings of hate and annoyance overcame Arthur. Then, he found himself doing something on impulse. It was his inner mentor talking.

Arthur uncrossed his hands, strode over to Ash’s form and before Ash could react, Arthur’s body enveloped his own from behind.

“Arthur? What the hell-?”

“Tch. You’re angling it wrong. Like _this_ you dumbass.”

Ash tensed feeling Arthur’s hand slide around his waist then travel slowly up his torso and then down his arm. The other finds its way to Ash’s other arm which adjusted the blonde’s angle and stance.

At the action, Ash slightly trembled at the feel of the warmth of Arthur’s body against his back and the heat from his fingers which pressed insistently against his own. His hand trembled on the cue stick for a moment. However, Ash turned to concentrate on the new perspective which actually forced Ash to view his shot better. The ball was now in direct position to Arthur’s own, which was close to a pocket. A perfect view of a combination shot.

_…Is he letting me have this..?_

“There you go.” Arthur breathed into Ash’s ear, the heat of his breath flushed Ash’s ear and cheeks furiously. “Shoot.”

Ash shot his ball with a resounding clack. Arthur held his breath as his eyes followed Ash’s ball, before letting out a sigh of relief as it collided with his own ball then both fell into the desired pocket in quick succession.

“Hah! There you go, nice shot!” Then on an impulse, Arthur ruffled Ash’s hair, an action which brought back memories of nostalgia for the pair.

He shouldn’t be happy about it but he was; Arthur was grinning from ear to ear in helping Ash achieve his first combination shot. It seemed like forever that he’s felt this happy and that eased him even more so than the tequila. As for Ash, he found himself childish with glee. He had never done such a shot, yet he did one, with Arthur’s warm touch on his own.

His touch……eased his anxiety.

All the turmoil in his head to the tremors of his palms were suddenly whisked away, in turn, leaving a strange peaceful feeling. Admiration bled quickly back into Ash’s chest. He was deep in it now – soon, Arthur acknowledged the elephant in the room as well: They liked each other, more so than they thought.

The memories of hate, anger and jealousy were dashed away for feelings of nostalgic kinship and understanding. That Arthur and Ash were vulnerable humans, whom despite their shared violent experiences, both could find some form of twisted comfort in each other.

The realisation flooded their insides, and soon, enveloped their thoughts. Ash turned to look at Arthur with this new found acknowledgement, and Arthur did the same.

“Arthur-”

The latter didn’t let him finish, as he quickly pushed Ash’s form until he landed back first onto the billiard table. Their sticks were thrown away forgotten, and the cue balls dropped and rolled away on the impact of the two bodies on the table. 

As Arthur climbed and hovered over Ash, the latter’s arms reached to pull Arthur’s neck down for a kiss. The kiss was soft, gentle yet hunger slowly took over once more. Arthur tilted his head to further that kiss, tasting Ash’s addictive tongue as he did a few nights ago. As Ash returned his kiss, Arthur spoke against his lips, “You see what you do to me?”

He rubbed his clothed yet hard member against Ash’s groin. “I’ve been going crazy over these past few days just thinking about…mmmh…about that night. This-” Arthur rolled his hips against Ash’s groin eliciting a moan from him, he continued with a deep breathy voice, “Is your fault.”

At that familiar husky voice, Ash smiled against his chapped lips which tasted of tequila and their mixed saliva. “I…It’s the same with me,” Ash confessed. “I can’t sleep, I can’t stop thinking about it. About that night, about you and me.” Ash’s back arched as Arthur’s hand snuck into his shirt. “And what you said....mmm...about needing me.”

Arthur paused his ministrations to look into his eyes. Silence resounded in the bar, aside from the rolling sounds of the fallen cue balls on the cement floor. Just the mere look of their eyes, the desire, admiration and shared mutualism they shared. They knew, and it was too late to turn back now.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard. You got that?” Ash nodded before submitting his body wholeheartedly to those familiar touches and kisses.

No words were exchanged after that. The removal of clothes, the rough demanding touches and scratches. Seeing his partner’s pleasure instigated Arthur to give Ash the best blow job he’s ever had.

“Fuck,” Arthur muttered as Ash came inside his mouth. Wiping it quickly, Arthur pounced once more to force his lips on Ash’s own, teeth and tongue clashed as they kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive. Arthur pinned Ash further into the pool table with one hand, while the other dragged his head forward, deepening that already messy kiss.

How did a game of 8 Ball turn into the stimulus for sex between them? Well, that’s what was happening, as unexpected and ridiculous as it all was.

Arthur trailed ravenous, hard kisses along that flushed pink neck, nipping and licking at the skin. Then he dipped into the crook of his collarbone to find the mark he'd left nights ago. Clinging onto his back tightly, Ash let his head rest on the brute's shoulder, unable to do more than a shudder. He moaned softly into that warm perspired skin as each touch of Arthur’s scarred calloused fingers as they slipped over his abdomen and traced his spine, seemingly unable to get enough, had the emerald-eyed youth coming apart, wanting more.

It was so…raw…so human. The way Arthur ran his hands over every inch of Ash’s skin, again mapping out those pleasurable parts of his body as he did nights before was so perfect. It felt like his companion was imprinting his skin into his mind; oh he felt so desperate, so hungry. So human.

Touches could no longer sate them. It didn’t take long before Arthur finished fingering Ash’s twitching hole before entering it with no spare moment for Ash to breathe. Gasps of ecstasy, pleas and kisses ensued again. Blood rushed through Ash’s body, the words they were saying were lost to motion and everything coalesced as Arthur sped up, soon reaching his end as quick as it began.

"F-fuck! Oh…oh yes…please…give it to me..!” The grip on Ash’s thighs increased in ferocity, and the thrusts pivoted deeper and deeper. Completion was around the corner, and Ash yearned for it. Yearned for it to end but to keep going at the same time.

He wanted to imprint this too. This memory of pure unadulterated pleasure.

“Frederick…hah…ahAHHHMM!”

The grip on his thighs tightened to the point of bruising Ash’s alabaster skin. Arthur came hard and filled his insides with his warm essence while biting down hard on the nape of Ash’s already abused neck.

The delicious pain, coupled with the blinding pleasure drove Ash over the edge after him, moaning his name as white splattered the front of Arthur’s stomach. Their shared essence mixing and dripping onto the billiard table which shook with the weight of their passion. Ash’s vision went black as euphoria swept through him like a tidal wave, drowning any other thoughts he might have possessed. Regret, hate, shame and anything else. They drowned out the hot passion he now felt for his partner.

Then, that was that. The room was suddenly silent, save for their panted breaths and Ash’s satisfied purrs against Arthur’s naked chest. Arthur coiled against his body once more; both panting against the other on that billiard table.

 

_ _ _ _

 

“So, we just had sex on a pool table Dino gave to you.”

“Yep.”

“And, we  ruined our game.”

“Oh yeah, what a shame.”

“…and you have no regrets?”

“Fuck no.”

“Did you plan for this to happen you horny bastard?”

“No actually. It’s your fault, you gorgeous motherfucker.”

Arthur turned to nuzzle his face within Ash’s soft locks, “What about you? Any regrets?”

“No.” Then Ash giggled against Arthur’s naked chest.

They lay cuddling and naked against one another on that surprisingly unbroken pool table; which had the misfortune of bearing the furore and weight of their sexual encounter. The cue balls and sticks abandoned on the floor as well as their clothes which were stripped with such desperation.

They had sex yet again, and just like last time, it felt like perfection. Their bodies were scarily compatible it terrified both of them. As they relaxed in their afterglow, the creeping idea of a continued sexual relationship interested them.

Well, it wasn’t purely sexual, and both parties knew that. They _felt_ something for the other, and that was evident by the fire in their eyes, and the synched beating of their hearts. Hate and passion melded into one confusing mess of mind fuckery – and the pair wanted more.

“What now Frederick? Are we just…going to accept that we’re…meant for this?” Ash wondered aloud, staring at his chest whilst softly tracing his pectorals. Arthur thought for a moment and took a deep breath in, before exhaling contentedly.

What now indeed. He still hated Ash, but not to the extent of before. Perhaps that was it. Sex with him just magically destroyed his hate, and now, all he felt was a strong protectiveness and possessiveness towards the blonde nestled against him.

“…I honestly don’t know. You’re the genius, you figure it out.” Arthur replied in a huff, while at the same time, stroking the latter’s perspired back which was bruised from the friction the pool table’s green cloth.

“Heh, okay since you asked, I still want to continue this. It’s clear we like each other in a way, and, if you deny that, I’m gonna shoot you.”

At the bold statement, Arthur chortled. Ash in the meantime, tilted his head and pouted - his cheeks flushed a deep pink.

 _This guy…this guy is going to be the death of me!_ Arthur chuckled to himself. _I hate him? I love him? I don’t fucking know, but I still need him._

“Then what Ash? Sure, we can keep fucking, I honestly want to continue this. But what about outside of this? You planning to treat me the same way you always do?

Arthur loomed over Ash form, invoking the latter to look up into his serious expression.

“Arthur-”

“We’d be risking our asses every time we do this. Our gangs find out? We’re fucked. But even so, we pretend then. Pretend we ‘hate’ each other, while you have the memory of me fucking you senseless? You sure you want to risk that just to be with me…like this?”

At the last statement, Arthur coiled himself closer to him; his lips hovered over Ash’s own. Arthur only wanted to test him to see if he was actually serious.

Ash’s blush deepened, then looked away from Arthur’s intense stare before replying softly. "Maybe we could…let go of this bad blood between us…or something…” Afterwards, scratching his head, embarrassed.

Arthur’s eyes widened. "…Wait hold up. Are you implying that we should... reconcile?" When Ash slowly nodded, Arthur raven snorted, then let out the loudest laugh Ash’s heard in his life.

Ash’s eyes narrowed. “I'm being serious here. Why not just let it all go? It’s pointless anyway."  He was truly offended, and his cute angered pout made Arthur want to laugh even more.

Arthur waved his hand, and pressed a hand to his chest to assist his wheezing. "Ahahahaha, sorry...hahaha!... It's just too hilarious!" he wiped away the tear from the corner of his eye before turning to Ash with a suggestive grin.

"I mean, look at this. After all of those years of hell we put each other through! I fucking sent you and Shorter to juvenile prison!, and you-” Arthur thrust his scarred wrist in Ash’s face. “Did THIS to me. Now after all that, the two biggest gang bosses in New York, just needed a few good fucks and voila! Peace, harmony and rainbows! _Ahahahahahah!_ ”

Arthur continued to guffaw like an idiot. He just couldn’t take it. Perhaps this was his pent-up feelings letting themselves out at last - all thanks to Ash Lynx.

“You wanna reconcile huh? Then what? we tell everyone we’re on good terms now, and we fuck in their faces? Is that really going to work Ash?”

“Yes.” The straightforward answer shook Arthur to the core.

“Wait what.”

“Both of us can talk it over with our groups. We can stop the bloodshed happening between us. It’s all just a circus and you know it.” Ash stated firmly and then stroked Arthur’s cheek soothingly.

“I don’t want to hate you anymore…so please. We can take this slow.”

What happened afterwards was just an hour of much-needed therapy and heart to heart between the two, while naked on a pool table. Sometimes they shouted and screamed at the other for discussing their emotions aloud, but eventually, as the minutes passed on, their feelings were solidified. Of course, they knew that this entire ‘session’ could be forgotten the next day, but for now, for now, it was enough for tonight.

Soon, what followed were more rounds of sex; in different positions yet soft and pleasing. As they lay down close together once more, panting from another round of delicious sex, they decided it was best to leave before anyone noticed them. Quickly wiping their cum off the pool table and placing back the cue balls/cue sticks into their right positions.

“Wait.”

Before his partner left, Arthur grabbed Ash’s arm and dragged him back for one last passionate kiss, holding his cheek and waist possessively.

“Slowly, Frederick. Slowly.” Ash said against his explorative lips, yet once more submitted to him. _This was getting addictive fast_ …. _How could he stop-_

**“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?”**

Ash and Arthur froze. That was two voices.

SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

Wookie and Alex’s horrified voices echoed from above the stairs. The second in command’s stood still gazing at their bosses currently in an embrace.

“Alex?!”

“Ash?! I was looking for you why are you here?!”

“Wookie…?”

“Arthur…what is this.”

When Ash finally found it in himself to push away from Arthur, his movements were halted when Arthur continued to hold tight to his waist despite the audience.

“We’re together now. I like him and he likes me. No more fights between us and if anybody has anything against this, Ill cut their dicks off.”

....

As Arthur stared unwaveringly at the pair above them whilst holding Ash tighter against his chest, Ash’s mouth was agape once more; the familiar blush darkening his cheeks.

Well too late now. Let’s just throw fire to this shit fest.

Ash smiled calmly in Wookie and Alex's direction as he relaxed in Arthur's arms. “He’s not joking, we’re together. Any more fights between our turf and guys are now forbidden.” Arthur smiled proudly at his partner, finally their feelings brought to the light, and even if this all went down to shit, at least they had fun together, and that was real.

Alex and Wookie looked from Ash and Arthur to each other. Registering their statements. Then, they fainted.

While still holding tight to the other, Arthur and Ash laughed.

Laughed like idiots.

 


End file.
